Il s'aime en monochrome
by Sitatu
Summary: Hichigo a finalement vaincu Ichigo, mais il est pas super content ... c'est pas drôle... il décide donc de s'amuser un peu avec le rouquin... attention yaoi et lemon !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Il s'aime en monochrome**

**Auteur : Sitatu**

**Dédié à : Anders-samaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Inspiration : **

**Bleach (évidemment)**

**Anders-sama qui voulait un HichiXichi **

**L'Aberdeen Yaoi Appreciation Society réunion Tuperware devant deviantart à l'université ; image choc : Ichigo et Hichigo se faisant un calin :**

**Nicky : He loves himself in black and wite !**

**Sarah: In monochrome...**

**Nicky : He loves himself in monochrome !**

**Couple : Ichigo et Hollow Ichigo**

**Rating : M alors yeux sensibles ne pas vous attarder**

**Disclaimer : Ichigo et Hollow Ichigo appartiennent à Tite Kubo tout comme les autres persos qui apparaissent dans cette fic (même si Renji est mon mari...)**

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Attention yaoi ! Attention S&M ! Attention lemon ! Si vous n'aimez pas les relations homosexuelles entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas la violence et si le lemon vous choque ... ben allez voir ailleurs !**

**Il y a aussi des passages absurdes avec des protagonistes qui n'ont rien à faire dans l'histoire mais qui squattent quand même.**

**La fic est finit, elle n'est pas excessivement longue, mais j'ai envie de faire durer le plaisir alors je vous la met en plusieurs morceaux ...**

Il s'aime en monochrome

Partie 1

Ichigo et Icholow (la version Hollow d'Ichigo aussi appelé Hichigo) s'affrontaient une nouvelle fois pour savoir lequel d'entre eux contrôleraient le corps du jeune rouquin. Icholow avait un avantage certain pour une fois, il s'était bien entraîné, il ne perdrait pas cette fois ; il briserait son opposant et il n'en resterait plus que de la poussière.

Il exultait, enfin Ichigo était à sa merci, désarmé à ses pieds, le sang coulant d'une immense plaie ; le Hollow explosa d'un rire hystérique « Kiyihihihihihihahaha » avant de brandir son épée et de hurler, les yeux exorbités et un sourire de requin aux lèvres: « MEURT ! ». Enfin il abaissa sa lame... pour s'arrêter à un millimètre seulement de la nuque du rouquin. Il fit une grimace dépité ; finalement, ce n'était pas drôle...

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il ne l'avait pas tué, il n'en avait plus eu envie... Mais qu'allait-il faire de lui à présent ? Un sourire sadique se peignit sur son visage ; il avait trouvé, Ichigo allait devenir son jouet favori...

Hichigo avait enfermé son autre lui dans cette dimension intérieur où les buildings poussaient à l'envers. Il avait aménagé l'un des bâtiments en prison particulière et avait enchaîné Ichigo au plafond, mais la configuration de la pièce faisait que le jeune homme était à la verticale.

D'abord, il fallait le soigner, il l'avait épargné, le n'allait pas le laisser succomber de ses blessures. Les premiers jours, il prit donc bien soin de désinfecter ses plaies au whisky. Icholow, adorait le whisky, mais Ichigo ne semblait pas apprécier, vu les cris de douleur qu'il poussait à chaque fois que l'alcool entrait en contacte avec ses blessures. Il hurlait encore plus lorsque la langue d'Hichigo léchait les plaies, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il aimait vraiment le whisky... ainsi que le sang... et les cris d'Ichigo... Mais il ne pouvait donc pas laisser les blessures ouvertes comme ça, il fallait qu'il les recouse. C'était drôle la couture, mais il ne comprenait pas le Quincy : coudre des choses inanimées n'est pas aussi excitant que de coudre un être vivant. Il devait s'arrêter à chaque fois qu'Ichigo perdait connaissance, le silence n'était vraiment pas motivant. Lorsqu'il eut enfin fini de le recoudre, il devait encore le désinfecter, pour qu'il guérisse bien. L'alcool arrachait des hurlements terrible au rouquin, mais déclenchait des frissons de plaisir à son infirmier, souvent suivit d'un rire incontrôlable et très haut perché.

Malheureusement, Ichigo guérissait extraordinairement vite, et au bout de quelques jours, le seul son qu'il émettait était un grognement de protestation lorsqu'Icholow léchait le whisky sur sa cicatrice. Bizarrement, une boule s'était formée dans le ventre du Hollow quand il remarqua ce détail... ça n'allait pas du tout ça ! Il fallait le faire crier ; hurler de douleur !

Hichigo avait trouvé une solution à ce petit problème, il allait pomponner son autre lui, lui faire une jolie manucure. Une manucure très poussée, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus d'ongles en fait... Le bout des doigts est très sensible et Icholow se délecta bien vite du bruit causé par les cordes vocales du rouquin. Quand il eut fini sa « manucure », il prit le même soin qu'avec sa blessure, désinfectant ses doigts à l'alcool avant de les sucer langoureusement. La voix d'Ichigo était si belle... qu'en écho il l'accompagnait de son rire sadique « Kyahiahiahaha ».

Une fois qu'il en eut fini avec ses mains, Hichigo qui s'ennuyait décida de se fabriquer un petit jeu rigolo. Il préleva des morceaux de peau sur le corps de son alter ego, les fit sécher et les assembla pour en faire ... un puzzle de Kon ... (oui, Icholow est un sadique pervers aux idées complètement ... tordues). Se prêtant à cette activité, il se rendit compte qu'Ichigo avait un dos magnifique, bien musclé, un peu comme celui de Renji. Cette comparaison lui inspira une nouvelle torture, qu'il mit en pratique dès que le rouquin avait enfin cicatrisé.

En effet, il s'appliqua à tracer les tatouages du Shinigami à la crinière rouge avec son épée sur la peau d'Ichigo. Lors de cette opération, le sang et les cris coulèrent à flots provoquant des courants électrique de plaisir à travers tout l'être du Hollow, mais c'est à ce moment là que les choses se mirent à vraiment tourner de travers. Lors de ce qui était devenu le rituel de désinfection, Hichigo avait versé du whisky sur le front du garçon, mais une goutte de l'alcool ambré coula le long de sa joue vint se poser sur sa lèvre supérieure. Ichigo entrouvrit sa bouche pour lécher la goutte perdue. Ayant vu cela, Icholow ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait et immédiatement colla ses lèvres sur celles du rouquin avant d'enfoncer sa langue dans sa bouche pour récupérer la fameuse goutte de whisky. Puis, il s'écarta brusquement et réprimanda Ichigo de sa voix nasillarde : « Pas bien ! Un Glenfiddich 16 ans d'âge c'est pas fait pour les mauvais garçons comme toi ! Je vais devoir te punir ! Hyahahahahaha ! ». Mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. C'était de plus en plus ennuyeux... c'était lui qui devenait sourd, ou les cris d'Ichigo étaient moins fort ? Et pourquoi avait-il cette boule dans l'estomac lorsqu'il l'entendait gémir ? Il devait faire une pause, trouver ... quelque chose de mieux...

Il avait tout de même attendu jusqu'à ce que les dernières plaies du rouquin guérissent avant de prendre un jour de congé. Il devait se rafraîchirai les idées, quelque chose d'original pour une fois...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes de l'auteur : **

**1) Des guest stars s'invitent sans crier gare... Ils n'ont rien à faire dans l'histoire, mais ... ils sont bien là, dans toute leur gloire ! (C'est la faute d'Anders ! lol)**

**2) Merci pour les reviews ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir !**

**3) D'ailleurs ça fait tellement plaisir que je mettrai la partie 3 seulement quand j'aurai de nouvelles reviews ... (comment ça c'est du chantage ?! Et alors ? Moi je m'en fous, je la connais la suite XD)**

**4) Réponse à Littlemams : Oui la scène de combat est réduite à son stricte minimum... C'est pas facile de décrire une scène de combat... alors je me replie sur la solution de facilité : j'élude ! Et oui, la première partie était sous le point de vue d'Icholow, mais là on aura droit aux pensées d'Ichigo.**

**Il s'aime en monochrome **

**Partie 2**

Pendant ce temps, son prisonnier n'était pas tranquille. À chaque bruit, son cœur s'arrêtait de battre, croyant que son bourreau était en train de revenir. À vrai dire, cette attente était bien pire que la douleur que le Hollow lui affligeait. Icholow avait toujours été ponctuel, et s'était toujours longuement occupé de lui, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réfléchir. Pour une fois, il en avait du temps, et réfléchir s'avérait assez angoissant... Hichigo l'avait-il juste oublié pour une journée, où s'était-il enfin lassé et avait prévu de l'abandonner seul ici. Cette pensée était effroyable ; bizarrement, il préférait la compagnie de ce psychopathe à la solitude. La présence du Hollow était un signe qu'il n'était pas oublié de tous, la douleur lui rappelait qu'il était en vie. La douleur, et les caresses de la langue d'Icholow, douce et chaude sur ses cicatrices, un vrai contraste comparé à la brûlure que l'alcool affligeait à ses plaies. Il commençait à se demander si c'était les vapeurs d'alcool, la souffrance ou la langue de Hichigo qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Il se posait des questions, faisait des suppositions, philosophait, c'était vraiment dangereux d'être seul... au point que lorsque son bourreau arriva enfin le lendemain, il s'effraya.

Lorsque son cœur se calma, il accusa : « Tu es en retard Monochrome...

- Monochrome ? Répéta bêtement le Hollow.

- C'est ce qui te différencie de mon image dans le miroir, tu n'es pas en couleur comme moi. C'est un peu comme les sentiments, j'en ai, toi pas...

- Mmff... je me souviens pas t'avoir demandé de faire fonctionner ton cerveau... siffla Monochrome. Enfin, j'ai trouvé un nouveau jeu, tu vas aimer je le sens ! Je cherchais de l'inspiration hier, et puis j'ai pensé à ton cher papa ! Je me suis dit que ce serait vraiment dommage si tu finissais comme lui, poilu comme un singe ! Alors j'ai rapporté ça : de la cire à épiler ! Aller! À poils ! Kiyihihihihiahahahaha ». Son rire hystérique terminé, Hichigo se mit au boulot, appliquant la cire chaude un peu partout sur le corps d'Ichigo. C'était vraiment très drôle à faire, il se délectait des cris du garçon et pouvait admirer les fins poils ambrés qui se retrouvaient prisonniers de la cire après qu'il l'eut retirée. La pensée que les filles qui utilisaient ce moyen pour s'épiler étaient de vraies masochistes lui traversa l'esprit, mais ce n'étaient pas les filles qui l'intéressaient pour le moment, même si la prochaine fois, ça pourrait être marrant d'aider Matsumoto ou Orihime...

Mis à part les sourcils et les cheveux, il s'était occupé de tous les poils du rouquin, mais à vrai dire, il n'en avait pas autant que son père, de loin pas. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au corps fin mais musclé d'Ichigo, et se rendit compte qu'en fait, il avait oublié une zone... une zone très sensible qui plus est. Il s'approcha à nouveau de sa victime et malgré les protestations du prisonnier, il lui arracha son slip... et fut choquer de constater que son petit bonhomme se tenait au garde à vous... C'était trop, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher et repartit d'un rire hystérique « Kyahahahaha », les larmes lui montaient même aux yeux, et il dut faire des efforts incroyables pour retrouver son calme et se remettre à la tâche. Et pendant ce temps là, Ichigo était rouge de honte, pourtant, l'épilation eut raison de son érection...

Pendant ce temps dans le monde réel ...

« Capitaine ! Que faites-vous là ?

- Moi ? Répéta Gin. Déjà, je ne suis plus ton capitaine, mais pour te répondre, je m'ennuyais chez les Arancars, alors j'ai faussé compagnie à Aizen. Malgré son changement de style, il reste vachement ennuyeux... Toujours le même discours, faire un monde meilleur à l'aide de nos zanpakutos... mon œil ! Moi je dis que si tu veux utiliser ton zanpakuto, fais le sans chercher d'excuse bidon... et si tu veux prendre ton pied, achète du Nutella... Mais au fait mon petit Kira, qu'est-ce que toi tu fais là ?

- Je, heu ... hé ben, Ichigo à pété un câble parce que sa nature Hollow a pris le dessus. Les Shinigamis ont été envoyés sur terre pour vérifier qu'il ne fasse pas trop de dégâts...

- Ah, c'est bien... enfin non, j'en ai rien à cirer, mais bon, puisque tu es là... je vais en profiter et tu vas m'aider à passer mon ennui ! » Sur ces paroles inquiétantes Gin pris la main de Kira et l'entraîna à sa suite. Ils s'arrêtaient dans un supermarché pour acheter un pot de cire et un pot de Nutella. L'ancien capitaine n'aimait pas les poils, mais il était très gourmand et la peau de son ancien lieutenant était encore meilleure lorsqu'elle était recouverte de pâte à tartinée...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes de l'auteur : **

**1) Merci pour les reviews !**

**2) La suite quand j'aurai plus de reviews ... **

**3) Attention, ça commence à devenir chaud**

**Il s'aime en monochrome **

**Partie 3**

Revenons à nos moutons, enfin plutôt à nos doubles plus ou moins colorés...

Monochrome tournait en rond devant Ichigo. Ça faisait déjà plus d'une heure qu'il faisait les cent pas, un air étrange peint sur le visage. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, en train de réfléchir intensément. Le rouquin commençait à s'inquiéter, pourquoi son bourreau ne se mettait pas au travail ?

En fait, Hicholow était en panne d'inspiration. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il s'était lassé de faire couler le sang de son prisonnier et entendre ses cris lui donnait une sensation étrange et indescriptible au fond de l'estomac. Ce n'était tout simplement plus drôle... et il le fit remarquer à voix haute : « C'est lassant... ». Entendant ces mots, le visage d'Ichigo se remplit de panique, est-ce que son geôlier allait l'abandonner ?

Mais monochrome continuait de tourner en rond, essayant de se remémorer les évènements de la veille. Il avait rit. Pourquoi de nouveau ? Ah, mais bien sur ! C'était à cause du pénis dressé du rouquin. Il s'arrêta de marcher et un sourire maléfique orna ses lèvres, il se tourna vers le Shinigami. Il avait trouvé la solution à son ennui, c'était la solution la plus logique, même le garçon semblait avoir compris vu l'expression terrifiée qu'il pouvait lire sur son visage. Hichigo DEVAIT violer Ichigo. C'était dans l'ordre des choses, même qu'à cette pensée, son propre pénis commençait à se durcir.

Pourtant quelque chose le dérangeait dans ce plan. Il avait l'impression d'être au pied du mur. Qu'il n'y ait QUE cela à faire et ça lui déplaisait. Il n'aimait pas faire ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il ne pouvait pas le renier, il voulait prendre le rouquin par derrière et le faire crier et gémir. Il se mit alors à réfléchir à une autre solution... et la trouva.

Violer Ichigo ferait de lui un violeur sadique et pervers, pas de problème de ce côté là, en revanche, violer le garçon ferait de lui une pauvre victime innocente. Ça, Icholow ne pouvait l'accepter. Ce qu'il allait faire à présent, c'était de faire en sorte que le rouquin le supplie de le baiser. Il allait le transformer en pervers, le salir jusqu'à la moelle avant de le prendre, et cette perspective semblait assez divertissante...

Hichigo plissa les yeux, et les lèvres pincées dans un sourire froid, il s'approcha du rouquin, tout près, vraiment tout près. Quelques millimètres seulement les séparaient, le hollow pouvait sentir sa transpiration, un parfum salé de mâle, il sentait aussi sa respiration accélérée par la peur, chaude contre sa joue. Ses lèvres frôlant son oreille, il murmura de sa voix nasillarde : « Chhh, n'ai pas peur, ça vas pas faire mal pour une fois, tu vas aimer, crois moi... ». Le garçon ne bougea ni ne répondit, mis à part lorsqu'il laissa s'échapper un « gné » de surprise quand les mains froides d'Icholow se posèrent sur son corps et commencèrent à le déshabiller. Il continua de susurrer des paroles censées rassurer, mais plutôt dénuées de sens jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo se retrouve nu comme un ver. Monochrome recula alors de quelques pas pour voir l'œuvre qui se trouvait devant lui et ... fut désappointé au possible, constant que le Shinigami n'était pas du tout excité...

_MERDE !_ C'était pas encore tout de suite qu'il pourrait le salir ce sale gamin ! Se parlant à lui même, il annonça : « Bon, je vais me montrer encore plus gentil... ». Sa priorité venait de changer, il allait commencer par rendre le rouquin fou de désir. Il fallait qu'Ichigo soit excité sans même qu'il n'ait à le toucher. Seulement après, il passerait aux choses sérieuses. Il revint se coller au garçon, rapprocha sa bouche de la sienne ; rapprocha sa main de son membre...

Il lui mordilla la lèvre, il n'arrivait pas à l'embrasser, c'était trop ... tendre, trop ... répugnant. Mordiller, c'était bon, c'était dans sa nature, dans sa nature de prédateur. Et de toute façon, l'autre n'aurait jamais répondu au baiser...

De sa main droite, il le caressait, il était doué à ce jeu là. Normal, ils étaient pareils tous les deux, il savait ce qui faisait du bien à ce niveau là ; il savait où étaient ses points sensibles ; il savait comment le réveiller. Doucement, la chose entre ses doigts commençait à durcir, et doucement, il commença à perdre contrôle, oubliant de mordiller pour tenter d'insérer sa langue dans la bouche d'Ichigo, la caressant avec ardeur.

D'abord perplexe, puis envahi par toutes ces sensations étranges, le Shinigami s'abandonna lui aussi pour répondre au baiser du Hollow. _Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe bordel ?!_ Pensa-t-il lorsqu'il eut repris ses esprits et fut vidé de sa semence. Monochrome avait trouvé un nouveau jeu, très amusant, qui risquait d'être fatal à Ichigo...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes de l'auteur : **

**Merci pour les reviews !**

**La suite quand j'aurai plus de reviews ... **

**Attention, ça commence à devenir chaud**

**Désolée, il y a encore des squatteurs ... je crois que les autres persos de Bleach veulent pas comprendre que c'est une fic sur Ichiog et Hichigo ... mais bon, cette fois, je dois avouer que c'est ma faute ...**

**Il s'aime en monochrome **

**Partie 4**

Le plan d'Icholow était ridiculement simple. Il allait tenter de séduire son alter ego tout en habituant son corps à sa présence et que comme ce jour là avec la cire, il soit en érection sans qu'il ait eu à faire quoi que ce soit. Le côté séduction était important lui aussi, il avait décidé de ravir le cœur du garçon pour pouvoir le briser encore plus lorsqu'il le rejettera. Il voyait déjà le tableau dans son esprit et ... avait envie de sauter sur place en faisant tonner son rire hystérique. Il pu se contrôler jusqu'à sa sortie de la pièce où se trouvait le rouquin, mais exulta à peine la porte fermée : « Kyahahahahahaha ». Bon, c'était pas fini, il avait encore des courses à faire...

Les jours suivants furent assez répétitifs, au début lorsqu'il rentrait dans la pièce, il allait déshabiller son prisonnier pour voir s'il était excité. Ça n'avait pas duré, ça l'ennuyait de lui enlever ses vêtements alors il avait vite fini par le laisser à poil ; c'est pas comme s'il faisait froid non plus ... Hichigo n'aimait pas les surprises, il voulait tout de suite voir l'état du Shinigami, heureusement qu'on ne lui avait jamais offert de cadeau, il serait devenu fou avec l'emballage...

Jour après jour, voyant son pénis tout mou, le Hollow allait à Ichigo rendre l'affaire plus excitante, léchant son corps de part en part ; son cou ; son torse aux tétons roses si affriolants ; son ventre plat et musclé ; son dos large ; ses fesses fermes ; ses longues jambes fines... Il lui mordillait les oreilles et les lèvres, embrassait son visage. Puis il s'occupait de son membre qui commençait enfin à se réveiller. Selon l'humeur, il prenait soit la main, soit la bouche. Lui même préférait utiliser sa main. Oh, il n'avait rien contre le goût du sperme d'Ichigo, c'est juste que lorsqu'il prenait la main, il pouvait sentir le coeur du garçon battre contre son torse, il entendait mieux ses gémissements et sentait le souffle chaud de sa respiration contre sa peau ; il pouvait l'embrasser aussi. Malheureusement, il semblait que le rouquin lui préférait lorsqu'il prenait son membre en bouche ; il avait tendance à venir plus vite ; et comme il voulait que ça aille plus vite, il faisait plaisir au Shinigami...

Après ces petits amusements, Hichigo se mettait en mode « séduction ». Icholow apportait à manger, et ils passaient à table, enfin, façon de parler vu que le garçon restait enchaîné et debout et que le Hollow le nourrissait à la becquée. D'après Hichigo, le cœur d'un homme se volait à travers son assiette, alors il lui concoctait de délicieux petits plats : émincé de biche aux girolles avec son accompagnement de légumes frais du jardin ; fois gras d'oie ; filet de sole à l'ostendaise ; canard laqué et riz cantonnais ; choucroute royale ; sushis ; crêpes au Nutella (il avait du croiser Gin ce jour là) ; coq au vin blanc ; tarte flambée ; nouilles instantanées ; Paris-brest ; Dönner Kebab ; flan aux poires ; lapin en cocotte et bleu d'auvergne ; onigiri ; hamburger. Bref, il avait tout essayé... Il se montrait même agréable en faisant la conversation, il ne parlait pas de toutes les bêtises qu'il faisait dès qu'il le quittait, il savait qu'Ichigo ne cautionnait pas ses actions, mais lui parlait plutôt du temps ou des programmes qu'il regardait à la télévision (il avait un petit faible pour Yugi-Hô et Fort Boyard). Il faisait vraiment tout, mais à chaque fois qu'il revenait, le Shinigami n'était pas d'humeur... et c'était désespérant. Au bout de trois semaines, le Hollow commençait sacrément à désespérer, se disant qu'après tout, son plan si simple ne l'étais pas vraiment, ou qu'il n'était tout juste pas efficace...

Pendant ce temps à la Soul-Society...

Renji s'entraînait avec Zambimaru lorsqu'il entendit une voix qui commençait tout doucement à l'énerver : « Renji-kuuuun !

- Qu'y a-t-il capitaine ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton las.

- J'ai envie de toi, susurra Byakuya qui s'était accroché dans son dos pour lui faire une léchouille sur la joue.

- Je m'entraîne, je n'ai pas de temps pour vos bêtises ! S'énerva le Shinigami à la chevelure rouge sang.

- Même si c'est un ordre de ton capitaine ? S'enquit celui-ci.

- Je pense pas qu'on me punirait pour ne pas avoir obéit à un ordre tel que celui ci, fit remarquer l'homme aux tatouages.

- Tu n'as jamais de temps à me consacrer, geignit l'homme aux gouttières dans les cheveux.

- Hé non, je dois m'entraîner pour vous surpasser, c'est mon but ultime, et je ne ferai pas de pose avant de l'avoir atteint ! Monologua Renji.

- Ah, alors je crois qu'on va pouvoir s'entendre ! S'émerveilla le capitaine Kuchiki sautant presque de joie.

- Comment ça ? S'inquiéta son lieutenant.

- Ben... moi ce que je te propose, c'est d'être au dessus de moi mon Renji chéri... » susurra-t-il langoureusement, des cœurs s'échappant de sa bouche lorsqu'il prononça les mots.

Le jeune (enfin le plus jeune des deux quoi) Shinigami se tut un instant pour réfléchir, puis, il rengaina son zanpakutô avant de se retourner face à l'autre et de lui lancer : « C'est d'accord, mais vous n'avez pas intérêt à vous plaindre, c'est vous qui l'avez cherché !

- Promis Renji-kun ! »

Le rouquin posa ses mains sur les hanches étroites de Byakuya, le souleva et l'envoya valser sur le futon. « J'arrive, » annonça-t-il.

Le lendemain matin...

Encore cette voix... « Renji-kuuuuuuuuuun

- Quoi ?! S'énerva-t-il.

- J'ai faim, tu veux bien me chercher un croissant ? Minauda le capitaine.

- Et quoi encore ?! Je suis pas votre bonne ! Allez-y-vous même ! Grogna le Shinigami tatoué.

- Tu es cruel, je peux même pas me lever à cause de toi ! Se plaignit Kuchiki Byakuya. » Las de cette mascarade, Renji attrapa son capitaine par les épaules et le renversa sur le parquet (le futon était trop étroit, ils l'ont vite abandonnés et ont fini par s'endormir dans un coin quelconque), et il gronda son amant : « Vous aviez pourtant promis de pas vous plaindre, je vais devoir vous punir maintenant... ».

Reprennant ses coups de hanche il s'exécuta et, les jambes nouées autour du dos musclé du rouquin, Byakuya gémissait de plaisir « Oh oui, oui, là, juste là Renji ! Hum, c'est parfait, juste un peu plus fort... Gné ! Ah ! Oh oh oh ! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! ».

Fin de l'appaté


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes de l'auteur : **

**Merci pour les reviews !**

**La suite et fin quand j'aurai plus de reviews ... **

**Attention, yaoi et yuri**

**Désolée, cette fois c'est des squatteuses ... fallait essayer le yuri... c'est pas convaincant, je recommencerai plus promis !**

**Il s'aime en monochrome **

**Partie 5**

Icholow en avait mare. Quand est-ce qu'il pourrait enfin passer à l'action ?! Il n'avait rien ramené à manger ce jour là, il était trop dégoûté. Non, cette fois ci, c'était Glengarrioch 18 ans d'âge et tant pis pour le mioche. On verra bien s'il n'apprécie pas un peu plus la clémence d'Hichigo une fois qu'il en a été privé ! Le whisky était bon, il en buvait au goulot, le liquide ambré coulant dans sa gorge comme le feu de la vie...

Ichigo sentit immédiatement le parfum de l'alcool lorsque son geôlier vint lui rendre visite, et l'odeur lui noua l'estomac... en plus d'avoir de l'effet sur son pénis. Le Hollow le regardait dans les yeux, mais bientôt il serait trop tard, bientôt il verrait l'état honteux dans lequel se trouvait le Shinigami, et la peur se dessina sur son visage.

Icholow ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui arrivait à son prisonnier, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'avoir autant peur tout d'un coup ? Il fit en suite son inspection coutumière et tomba sur le cul lorsqu'il vit l'érection du rouquin. Il partit d'un rire incontrôlable : « Kyihihihihiyahahaha » et eut du mal à reprendre sa respiration une fois qu'il avait réussi à se calmer. « Très beau spectacle, » approuva-t-il en s'approchant du Shinigami. Comme les jours précédents, il parcouru son corps de sa langue, agrémenté de whisky cette fois ci en revanche, dans tous les recoins sauf à un endroit qu'il ignora. Il ne le toucha ni de sa bouche, ni de sa main, ce membre qui se dressait fièrement entre les poils roux qui repoussaient. Non, aujourd'hui, il allait s'attaquer à une autre zone de son intimité...

Hchigo alla se positionner derrière le garçon et, lui écartant les fesses, il alla chatouiller de sa langue le petit bouton rose qui se trouvait entre, malgré les protestations qu'il pouvait entendre : « Non, pas là ! Monochrome, arrête ! Mais c'est dégueulasse ! Gloups ! Hah ! N-n-nooooooooooon ! Ah ! Gloups... Gné...

- Mais si voyons Ichigo, ça fait du bien non ? Et puis... mes doigts glisseront mieux comme ça...

- QUOI ?! S'insurgea le rouquin.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça fait du bien, pas mal du tout, je vais y aller doucement ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Hichigo.

- N-nan, p-p-pas çaaaaah. Gloups. Oh, oh, nan, c'est pas bien... dangereux... très... ».

Monochrome ne prêta pas attention à ce que disait le rouquin, il avait assez patienté jusqu'à présent, et puis, c'est pas comme s'il allait le violer... ça lui faisait du bien au gamin, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Ichigo explosa, libérant sa semence qui alla atterrir sur une vitre et Icholow remarqua : « Tu voix que t'aimes ça ! Allé, dis moi que t'en veux plus, dis le moi que tu veux que je te prenne !

- N-non... répondit le Shinigami lorsqu'il eut enfin récupéré son souffle.

- Je t'ai bien détendu, ça devrait aller ! Allé, laisse-moi ! Supplia Hichigo.

- Non ! Dit-il plus fermement.

- Ok ! Salut ! » Cracha le Hollow vexé avant de se détourner pour le quitter.

Pendant ce temps, quelque part...

Orihime, les larmes aux yeux s'était rapprochée de sa rivale amoureuse pour lui avouer : « Oh Rukia, je t'envie ! Si seulement j'étais aussi intelligente que toi, je suis certaine que je saurai comment faire pour récupérer Ichigo !

- Tu sais Orihime, même avec mon cerveau, je ne sais pas comment faire pour qu'il revienne... confia la sœur de Byakuya. Mais moi aussi je t'envie. Je suis certaine que si j'avais ta poitrine, il ne serait jamais parti... (non non cher lecteur, ne cherche pas de logique dans le discours de ces filles, il n'y en a aucune).

- Haha ! On s'envie l'une l'autre, on aime le même garçon, on est vraiment pareilles toutes les deux ! Rukia ... souffla la jeune fille en se rapprochant du visage du Shinigami.

- Orihime... » murmura Kuchiki, ses mains allant se poser sur la poitrine opulente de la lycéenne.

Leur souffle s'accélérait, leurs lèvres se rapprochait... et s'unirent dans un baiser.

Bon ok, j'arrête avec ces conneries...

Monochrome revint le lendemain un peu calmé. Il constata que le membre du Shinigami était au repos et lâcha un soupir avant de se reprendre et d'annoncer : « Tu as été un vilain garçon hier Ichigo, je vais devoir te punir ». Sur ces mots, il sortit un pot de cire de sa poche et continua : « J'ai vu que tes poils ont repoussés, on va remédier à ça ! » un sourire sadique illumina son visage.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, à la vue du pot que tenait Hichigo, le pénis du garçon commença à se raidir. « Oh ho, remarqua son spectateur. On dirait que tu commence à aimer ça ! ».

Oui, il en avait bien peur, Ichigo aimait ça, la douleur lui avait manqué... Il devenait fou, c'était pas possible autrement ! Et Monochrome allait gagner son âme...

Icholow passa à l'action, emprisonnant chacun des poils roux du garçon dans le liquide chaud et collant. Il fit tout de même attention à ne pas répéter l'erreur qu'il avait commise la première fois en ruinant l'érection du Shinigami en épilant ses parties intimes.

Une fois son corps dépourvu de tout poils ou presque, il se mit en face du rouquin, ses lèvres frôlant les siennes. « Alors ? Je peux aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, grimaça Ichigo qui avait encore un peu mal. »

Monochrome plissa les yeux, le regard mécontent, puis se calmant il proposa : « Je vais donc continuer à te préparer, comme ça tu n'auras pas mal lorsque je viendrai... ». Sans attendre de réponse, il se mit à la tâche malgré les protestations.

Cette fois encore il avait échoué, mais sa patience avait des limites, et ça ne durerait pas...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes de l'auteur : **

**Merci pour les reviews !**

**Ça y est, c'est la fin ...**

**Vous croyez qu'il va enfin pouvoir se le taper ?**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié **

**Il s'aime en monochrome **

**Partie 6**

Le lendemain il revint avec nouvelle bouteille de whisky qu'il dégustait. Le parfum de l'alcool avait de nouveau excité Ichigo dont le membre se dressait fièrement dans sa forêt de feu. Hichigo lâcha un rire amer « Ha ha ! Mais non... Aujourd'hui, je ne te toucherai pas... à moins que tu ne me supplie de te la mettre dans le cul ! J'en ai mare de me retenir tu sais ! C'est toujours toi qui profite, j'en ai ma claque ! » Sur ce, il s'assit face au garçon et l'observa d'un regard de glace. Au bout d'un moment, il senti son propre pénis se durcir et, s'apprêta à soulager sa crampe lorsqu'il eut une meilleure idée... Il se releva, s'approcha du garçon enchaîné, et baissa son pantalon : « A ton tour maintenant, ordonna-t-il.

- Je ... je sais pas... avoua Ichigo rouge de honte.

- Tu te souviens comment j'ai fait ! S'énerva Monochrome. Fais pareil. Et que je sente pas tes dents !

- Bien... murmura-t-il avant de se mettre au boulot.

- Ça va, tu te débrouilles bien... l'encouragea Icholow.

- Heu... Monochrome, demanda-t-il après que celui ci ait éjaculé dans sa bouche. Est-ce que tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour... heu...

- Non ! Coupa le Hollow.

- S'il te plaît... insista le garçon.

- Non j'ai dit. Je ne te toucherai pas à moins que tu me supplie de te la mettre dans le cul, répéta Hichigo.

- Gloups, fit le rouquin.

- Tu le demandes ou je me casse ? S'impatienta Monochrome.

- Je... je... bégayait le Shinigami dont le visage était rouge de honte et dont les larmes coulaient à flot. M-met ... lamoidanlcu. Je ... je t'en supplie. » Ça y est, il avait gagné, Ichigo avait perdu. Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il avait beau avoir éjaculé quelques minutes plus tôt, il était de nouveau complètement raide et prêt à pénétrer le garçon. Il y alla doucement. Il lui avait quand même promis que ça ne ferait pas mal...

Bientôt les larmes du rouquin se tarirent et il se mit à pousser des grognements qui faisaient échos à ceux de son alter ego. Complètement perdu... Mais s'il le satisfaisait sexuellement, peut-être qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas...

Un autre jour passa et lorsqu'Icholow revint, il installa un lit dans la pièce. Il expliqua : « Debout c'est bien, mais moi je veux tester toutes les positions ! Tu vas être un bon garçon n'est-ce pas », demanda-t-il à Ichigo en le détachant. Le garçon hocha la tête et suivit son bourreau la tête baissée. Le Hollow était sérieux lorsqu'il avait parlé d'essayer toutes les positions ; ils le firent encore et encore bien après que l'arrière train du rouquin lui fasse la sensation d'être en feu. Ils continuèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment d'épuisement tous les deux.

Dans un état entre le sommeil et l'éveil, l'esprit d'Ichigo vagabondait. Il sentait le matelas sous sa joue et il sentait que sa jambe gauche reposait sur les jambes de Monochrome. Il sentait aussi ses fesses et la douleur qui lui traversait le corps. C'est étant dans cet état qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus peur. Il n'avait plus peur de la douleur, elle lui rappelait qu'il était en vie, elle faisait partie de lui, elle pouvait même lui causer du plaisir, et ce n'était même pas inquiétant. Il n'avait plus peur de Monochrome non plus. Lui aussi savait comment lui faire du bien, et il était une partie de lui. Une partie de lui qu'il devait tout de même finir par accepter. Il se rendit compte que c'était une partie de lui qu'il avait finit par apprécié, par...

Le rouquin fit glisser le haut de son corps vers le visage du Hollow qui marmonna : « Ah, t'es réveillé ? Attend deux minutes, on va bientôt pouvoir continuer...

- Je t'aime, lâcha le Shinigami en regardant l'autre droit dans les yeux.

- ... » Hicholow ne put prononcer un mot. Il était pétrifié. C'était ce qu'il attendait non ? Maintenant il devait se mettre à ricaner et se relever pour s'en aller et l'abandonner définitivement. Pourquoi il n'y arrivait pas ? Pourquoi il restait planté là à le regarder comme un con ?

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent puis Ichigo reprit d'une voix tendre : « Je t'aime Hichigo...

- Pas Monochrome ? Demanda celui-ci qui avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle de ses cordes vocales, mais rien de plus.

- Non. Je peux pas t'appeler Monochrome, t'as le visage tout rouge ! » Remarqua le rouquin en riant. Comme Icholow ne bougeait toujours pas, Ichigo le fit rouler sur le dos et lui souleva les jambes avant de le prévenir : « Ça va faire mal, vu que je ne t'ai pas préparé. Désolé... Mais crois moi, c'est bien plus excitant avec la douleur ! » Et sur ce, malgré les protestations de son alter ego plus tout à fait Monochrome, il le prit sauvagement avant de récupérer le contrôle de son vrai corps.

Bien d'autres combats eurent lieux entre Ichigo et Hichigo. Ils étaient du même niveau, seule un coup de chance décidait du vainqueur ; de celui qui aurait droit au corps d'Ichigo, et de celui qui serait le seme cette fois...


End file.
